Cherry Cola
by TeamLeoOmega
Summary: She never expected to meet a boy quite like Soda. It only took one night to change her life forever. What would have happened if Cherry hadn't gotten in the car with Bob? Find out in this story! Credit to AquitarStar for the idea. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Of Greasers and Boyfriends

**(A/n) This was a request from AquitarStar that I thought was pretty cool. It is a Soda/Cherry fic. I don't want any hate from Ponyboy/Cherry fans. It is just a story, so please no negative reviews about the ship being written about here. You're obviously welcome to read if you're a Soda/Cherry fan. If you are a Ponyboy/Cherry fan and don't mind reading a Soda/Cherry fic, or want to, then welcome and enjoy the story. If you are a Ponyboy/Cherry fan and you plan to hate in the reviews, then you can just get the heck out of my story and find something else to read. **

**Okay, now that that's taken care of, I'd like to dedicate this story and give the idea credit to AquitarStar. (S)he and I made all the plans for this story through a series of awkward PMs, and here is the story that was born. Thank you for the idea, AquitarStar! I hope you enjoy the story!**

**I hope the rest of you enjoy the story as well. **

Chapter One: Of Greasers and Boyfriends (Cherry's POV)

"I said _no_, Bob! Go home!"

"C'mon, girl," Bob said, throwing his arm across my shoulders. "You don't want to be hanging around with the likes of _them_." The last part was a sneer directed at Ponyboy, Johnny, and Two-Bit. Bob hated greasers, and he was especially angry that they had been talking to me and Marcia.

I swung my hand around and slapped him. "How many times do I have to say it?" I snapped. "_No."_

Bob seemed taken aback. He let go of me and stalked off towards his car.

Randy looked at Marcia. "Let's go, babe," he told her. "If Cherry doesn't want to—"

Marcia cut him off with a glare. "Don't you _dare_ call me 'babe,'" she growled. "And there's no way I'm getting in that car with you. You guys are drunk, and I'd rather live my life to old age than be killed in a car wreck. Thanks anyway."

Randy's eyes narrowed. "Whatever you say," he snarled. He followed Bob to the car, and the two Socs drove away, shooting the group dirty looks as they passed them.

I didn't relax until the Mustang had disappeared into the night. Then I turned to Ponyboy. "Is it okay if Marcia and I come over to your house for a while?"

Marcia nodded. "I don't think I'm ready to go home just yet. Could I use your phone to call my parents and tell them I won't be home for a while?"

"Sure," Ponyboy said. "You want to, Cherry?"

"Yeah," I said. "And I'm curious to meet your brothers."

*Later*

We arrived at Ponyboy's house after several minutes of walking in silence. When we got there, Ponyboy led Marcia and me inside. Two-Bit and Johnny waited outside.

I heard footsteps and turned to see two boys, both older than Ponyboy. One was tall and muscled, with dark hair and a permanent scowl. I figured it was Darry. And the boy behind him...

I had to keep myself from gasping. "Is _that_ Sodapop?" I asked Ponyboy, pointing to the blond-haired brown-eyed teenager standing behind Darry.

"Yeah, that's Soda," Ponyboy said. "Why?"

"Oh, um..." I tried to form an excuse. "Uh, just curious, I guess."

Sodapop stepped forward. "Hi," he said. "I'm Sodapop." He had a moderately deep voice, as smooth as silk.

"Um, hi," I said. "It's nice to meet you." I managed a smile. "My name's Sherri, but my friends call me Cherry."

Sodapop smiled back. "And I thought Ponyboy and I were the only ones in town with unusual names."

I laughed. "Guess not."

"Uh, Earth to Soda!" Ponyboy said.

I realized he'd been talking, and Soda and I had just tuned him out. Soda shook his head and looked at Ponyboy. "Sorry. What were you saying?"

"I said I'm going to walk Johnny and Two-Bit home. I should be back soon."

Soda raised an eyebrow. "You gotta take it up with the boss. I ain't the authority around here."

Ponyboy looked at Darry. "Can I?"

Darry pondered this for a moment before saying, "Alright, I guess you can walk them home, as long as you're back before ten."

Ponyboy sighed. "Thanks." He stepped outside, motioning to Johnny and Two-Bit. I followed them with my eyes until I could no longer see them.

"Okay, okay!" Marcia snapped. "I'll be home in five minutes." I looked at her; she was already on the phone with her dad, who was apparently opposed to her staying out late.

She hung up. "Guys, I can't stay tonight," she apologized. "My dad's gonna kill me if I'm not home in five minutes."

Darry stepped forward. "You need a ride?"

Marcia grinned flirtatiously. "Sure," she said. I could swear she was blushing.

Darry smiled slightly. He led her outside. I could soon hear the hum of a car's engine.

I turned to Soda, realizing we were the only ones left in the house.

"So, you gonna call your parents too?" he asked.

I thought about it. It would have been the good daughter thing to do, but the more I considered it, the more I figured my parents would make me come home, like Marcia's.

"Nope," I said, shaking my head.

Soda raised an eyebrow. "Won't you get in trouble?" he said, a smile creeping its way onto his face.

"I'd probably get in trouble if I told them where I am and who I'm with, which I'd have to do if I called them. They don't like greasers."

"So... does that mean you're gonna spend the night?" Soda asked cautiously, the grin broadening.

"I guess it does."

**(A/n) And that, ladies and gentlemen, was chapter one of my very first suggested fic. Thank you again, AquitarStar. **

**Please ****_please PLEASE_**** review! And remember, Pony/Cherry fans, I don't want hate related to it being a Soda/Cherry fic.**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Stay gold! ~TLO**


	2. Social Split

**(A/n) School is fanfiction's worst enemy.**

**First of all, I'd like to apologize, especially to AquitarStar, for being so very late. I just started school, and the homework has been all but shoved down my throat. I have to juggle school projects, homework, marching band, dance, choir, orchestra, drama club, babysitting, and three musicals, among a bunch of other things that are basically eating my time. **

**But never fear, my pretties! TeamLeo has returned!**

**AquitarStar: You can't imagine how thrilled I am that you like this! It's technically your story after all; you should be proud of the idea! I'm just writing it down. And thanks for sticking with me. I know I kept telling you "Chapter two will be out soon," and a month later, it was not out. I just wanted to thank you for your patience. You rock!**

**FireGoddess101: Ha ha, yep! And thanks. **

**happytobeareader: Yeah, I agree. Bob irks me. **

**The ExtraOrdinary Outsider: Thank you! I'm glad you like the story. And it took me a while to come up with the title, so I'm glad you like that too. Keep reading!**

**Okay, here's your chapter. The Outsiders belongs to S. E. Hinton, story idea belongs to AquitarStar, so basically... I own absolutely nothing except... the title. Here you go.**

Chapter Two: Social Split (Sodapop's POV)

I had never met anyone quite like Cherry Valance.

Yeah, sure. She was pretty. Beautiful, even. But I was more attentive to the fact that she didn't mind being around greasers. I mean, she was clearly a Soc.

And when she told me about how she'd told off her Soc boyfriend because of Pony... wow. She seemed to be implying that she preferred hanging out with greasers.

She was quite obviously different from the rest.

We talked and hung out for a while. I turned on the TV, and she dozed off a few hours later, still sitting up on the couch. I don't think she was aware of anything after that, because she shifted in her sleep and ended up with her head on my shoulder.

I should have been pleased. We had just met, and I was on cloud nine just being in the same room as she was. But we were from two different social classes, and I had a girlfriend.

I was torn. The angel on my right shoulder was whispering in my ear: _Stop it, Soda. She already has a relationship, and so do you. Nothing good can come of being with her any more than you already have been. Let it go._

It was hard to hear him, though, because the devil on my left was screaming: _No! You'll never have a chance like this again. Get her while you still can! _

A door slammed down the hall. Darry was coming. I could either leave Cherry's head resting on my shoulder, looking quite suggestive, or I could move her and pretend I hadn't even been sitting on the couch.

At that moment, I wanted to stay there with her more than anything. I wanted to heed the words of my bad side, and just ask her out.

But I knew, deep down, that it could never work. We had just met, and being of different social classes just wouldn't fly. I gently moved Cherry off my shoulder and stood up.

Darry came in, looking a bit panicked. "Soda, has Ponyboy come home yet? It's almost midnight."

I shook my head stupidly. Ponyboy had been the last thing on my mind, and I was sorry to admit that, even if it was only to myself.

Darry spent the next two hours calling the everyone he knew, obviously anxious to learn Pony's whereabouts. I figured he was merely concerned, overreacting due to his own fear. Seeing no real reason for me to be concerned, I decided to take a shower to help clear my head.

But once I heard the yelling, I was dressed and out of the bathroom quicker than Ponyboy could shut the door.

He was standing in the doorway, not looking too terribly concerned with the fact that Darry was fuming.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Darry shouted. "Do you have any clue what time it is?"

Pony shook his head, seeming tired and careless, as if Darry was merely asking him to shut the door behind him.

Darry gritted his teeth. "Well, it's two o'clock in the morning, kiddo."

His outburst woke up Cherry, who had still been asleep on the couch. "Hey, Ponyboy," she said, standing and stretching.

"Where've you been?" I asked Pony.

"I fell asleep in the lot," Pony said, finally coming in and shutting the door.

"You **_what_**?!" Darry yelled.

Ponyboy walked towards the bathroom. "I was talking to Johnny and I fell asleep in the lot." He wouldn't meet Darry's eyes.

"Oh sure, while we're back here praying that you haven't been jumped or kidnapped?" Darry's voice was still rising, getting ever louder and angrier. "And I couldn't even call the cops 'cause it would get you and Soda thrown in a boys' home so fast it would make your head spin!"

"I didn't mean to," Pony said. He walked into the bathroom and tried to shut the door, but Darry intercepted it with his arm, smacking it open.

"Oh, sure. 'I didn't mean to, I forgot.' That's all I ever hear from you!"

Cherry could obviously see the fight building up as easily as I could. She ran to interrupt them.

I remember her telling me how much she hated fights.

Stepping between them, Cherry said, "Guys, don't fight! I'm sure—"

Darry glared fiercely at her. "You shut up!" he screamed at her. "This isn't your business! You shouldn't even be here, _Soc._ Just _stay out of it_!"

I couldn't take any more of this. I sprinted up behind Darry and grabbed his shoulder, trying to pull him back. "_Don't you yell at her_!"

Darry whipped around and slapped me so hard I fell on the floor.

I lay there for a moment, dazed, in pain, and so very confused. Darry had just _hit_ me. Over the heartbeat that echoed in my ears, I heard Darry say, "Sodapop..."

He may have said more, but I didn't listen after that. I scrambled to my feet and sprinted out the door.

I wasn't the runner of the family. But I forced my legs to move faster. My feet slapped the pavement. Darry was screaming my name, screaming for me to come back, screaming that he was sorry, that he didn't mean to hit me.

I did not listen. I ran until I could no longer hear him.

I stopped beneath a maple tree near the side of the road, collapsing from exhaustion and fear. Tears stung in my eyes. Wind slapped me in the face almost as hard as Darry had. I shivered, wishing I had not run away. I felt as if someone had stolen a piece of my heart. I wanted to go back.

_No,_ I scolded myself. _Don't think that way. 'Cause you're not going back. Ever._

Bracing myself against the chilly winds, I huddled on the ground for a long, cold night alone.

**(A/n) Bet you didn't see that coming. **

**Don't want to say too much and ruin the moment.** **Once again, AquitarStar gets the story credit, S. E. Hinton owns pretty much everything else.**

**It might be a while between updates, since I have a lot going on in my life right now. But I vow to continue this! I will try to make this at least fifty chapters.**

**Keep reading and reviewing! Stay gold. TLO**


End file.
